


The Fixer

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV Magnus Bane, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Jace accidentally ruins a potion Magnus is quick to come to the rescue with reminders (both literal and figurative) that he's there to help catch him when he stumbles.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland, mostly focused on
Comments: 31
Kudos: 155
Collections: SHBingo





	The Fixer

**Author's Note:**

> For my Shadowhunters Bingo Square: Potion Gone Wrong

“Magnus!” Jace’s voice sounds frantic through the phone. “You need to come back to the loft _right now_.”

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asks, already surveying the room he’s in and making sure it’s clear to open a portal at a moment’s notice if necessary. Jace rarely sounds truly panicked, and Magnus already starts to worry that something’s wrong with Alexander, especially if Jace is the one calling Magnus from the loft.

“I knocked something into the…” Jace falters but doesn’t have time to dwell on it, words tumbling out in a rush. “The potion pot. I didn’t mean to, Madzie stopped by to borrow something for Cat and I thought I could just grab it, but I knocked a vial into whatever you had cooking in there and now-- you need to get back here, right now.”

“The _what?”_ Magnus asks, not fully piecing together Jace’s words at first.

“The… you know, the _potion pot_ ,” Jace repeats desperately, and Magnus can almost picture him trying to motion out what he’s saying even though Magnus can’t see him, which is when it clicks.

Cauldron. Jace spilled something in the _cauldron_ Magnus left simmering in his workroom.

Jace’s panic would be endearing if the situation wasn’t potentially disastrous.

“What did you knock into it? Do you remember?” Magnus asks, trying to stay calm and taking mental stock of everything he keeps on the shelves near where the cauldron currently rests.

“Yeah, Madzie came by for a… a vampire fang but I knocked the vial of hair over by accident. It turned purple and… and I can’t get it to stop... smoking-”

“You’re _still in the room?_ ” Magnus exclaims. At this point everyone in the small room with him has turned to stare, and he’s already opening a portal saying, “Sorry, emergency. Someone catch me up later.” to a room full of very important Downworld delegates as he vanishes through the swirling magic in front of him.

Not a second too soon, as the moment he steps into the workroom he sees Jace swaying on the spot from the fumes of the potion gone wrong, about to faint. Magnus catches him just before he hits the ground.

“Jace?” Madzie’s voice sounds from the living room.

“Stay out there-” Magnus calls to her, lifting Jace up to cradle the Shadowhunter in his arms to carry him out onto the sofa.

“Jace had a little… accident.” Magnus warily eyes the smoke billowing out into the hallway now. “Give me ten minutes, then that fang is all yours. Be a dear and watch over him, will you?”

“Sure!” Madzie agrees eagerly, always looking for a chance to use the healing magic Catarina is teaching her. It isn’t much, certainly not for someone Jace’s size and build, but it can’t hurt.

Meanwhile Magnus is back in the workroom, opening the window, ushering all the smoke outside, and taking the cauldron off of the heat before using his magic to artificially cool it faster. He’s feeling lightheaded by the time he has the disastrous brew under control enough to leave there, making a mental note to dispose of it properly later.

When Magnus reemerges into the living room it’s with a jar containing a vampire fang, which he hands off to Madzie. “Thank you, Sweetpea. Sorry for the trouble.”

“Is Uncle Jace going to be okay?” she asks, standing by him in concern.

“Uncle Jace just needs to rest. He’ll be fine, I promise,” Magnus swears, and only then does Madzie go back to Catarina with her ingredient.

Magnus sits on the edge of the sofa and rests the back of his hand against Jace’s forehead to make sure he isn’t running a fever, but he seems to be fine outside of the loss of consciousness from the fumes. Still, Magnus stays close, just in case.

It isn’t long before Alec comes home, his voice drifting into the living room before he fully crosses the doorway.

“Is Jace home? He isn’t at the Institute, and I felt something wrong through our bond-” Alec’s words stop abruptly at the sight of Jace passed out on the sofa.

“He’s fine,” Magnus says quickly. “Just inhaled a few too many fumes.”

“Fumes from what?” Alec asks, his long legs quickly covering the space between the door and the sofa, sitting at the end opposite Magnus to be close enough to inspect his parabatai.

“The potion he ruined,” Magnus says with a hint of annoyance now that things are settled down and everyone is, more or less, fine. “You know, the one for my client in Andorra that’s been simmering for _days_.”

Alec winces. “What did he do?”

Magnus sighs. “Madzie came by for a vampire fang and he went to grab it for her, but he knocked the vial of vampire hairs into the cauldron in the process. Now I have to start that potion all over, and also beg Simon to let me restock my vampire hair supply.”

“Simon won’t mind,” Alec offers, clinging to the one positive.

“Surprisingly, Simon isn’t the part of that I’m most concerned with,” Magnus points out, but immediately softens at the look of concern written all over Alec’s face. “I’m not mad at him if that’s what you’re worried about. I trust him in there but he should be more careful - if it’d been something else he could’ve blown up half the loft!” And there it really is, Magnus realizes. He isn’t annoyed that he has to restart a potion, even one that’s going to put a serious dent in his pay for being late; he’s upset because Jace could’ve hurt himself, or Madzie, or Alec and himself if they’d been home. “I can always replace ingredients.” The _‘I can’t replace Jace’_ goes unspoken. It’s a concern Alec understands the most, especially when Jace is being reckless on missions. Now they have to worry about it in their own home, too. Wonderful. “I’m just glad I got back as soon as I did.”

“Me too,” Alec agrees, reaching out to run a hand through Jace’s hair, brushing it away from where it fell into his face. “And make sure you tell _him_ you aren’t mad at him. You know how he gets.”

Magnus snorts a huff of air through his nose. “Sure I can’t mess with him a little first?”

“Magnus!” Alec warns, but Magnus is already laughing.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding. Of course I will. I couldn’t stand him moping around again like the last time.”

They both watch over Jace, waiting until his multicolored eyes blink open slowly a few minutes later.

“Wha… what happened?” Jace asks, trying to sit up too quickly before falling back down onto the sofa, eyes scrunched together.

“You knocked all my vampire hair into a cauldron and then inhaled toxic fumes the entire time you were on the phone with me.” Magnus supplies. “Any of that ring a bell?”

“I- _shit_ ,” Jace covers his face with his hands despite his closed eyes. “I’m so sorry, Magnus. I know you said I could go in there but-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Magnus waves a hand dismissively. “Let’s just get you into bed. I’ll make a tonic for you to drink when you wake up, you should be right as rain.”

“What about the potion?”

“I’ll remake it.” Magnus shrugs

Jace looks unconvinced.

“You can help me make the new one if it’ll make you feel better for ruining this one,” Magnus offers. “ But I _promise_ I’m not upset about the stupid potion.”

Jace eyes Magnus carefully as he and Alec each take a side, lifting Jace up and supporting under his shoulders to help him down the hallway and into the bedroom.

“Then what _are_ you upset about?” Jace asks, and Magnus hates how goddamn perceptive Jace can be.

“I’m upset that you could’ve hurt yourself. Or worse,” Magnus manages, his tone almost sounding nonchalant enough to cover the proper concern behind his words. Almost.

“Awwwww,” Jace replies, voice light with good-natured teasing. “You _care_.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. He knows that this is just Jace’s way of deflecting, of turning everything into some sort of witty comeback or deflection. And he knows just how to counter it.

“I do,” Magnus agrees simply, rather than rising to the bait and trying to deny it.

Jace doesn’t have a comeback for that outside of a smile - not a smirk, Magnus notes, but a proper smile.

“I know it’s early,” Jace starts hopefully, looking at the empty space around him as he gets into bed. “But…”

Magnus and Alec both know that Jace sleeps easier when he’s not alone, and if they leave him there to dwell on the potion mishap he’ll just toss and turn forever.

“Move over,” Alec cuts Jace off before he has to finish that thought, and Jace looks relieved as he shifts towards the other side of the bed.

“Not too far,” Magnus stops him, walking over to the other side of the bed. One glance at the barely concealed shock on Jace’s face and Magnus knows that Jace obviously didn’t believe he wasn’t mad at him and expected him to leave. Magnus knows he should clean up and restart the potion sooner rather than later but he figures he can spare an hour first to remind Jace that he’s here for him - not just when things go right, but when he messes up, too.

Restarting the potion ends up waiting until morning after all three of them wind up falling asleep with Jace sandwiched, safe and cared for, in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
